Donner la vie, deux fois
by Faanny.Eriamel
Summary: [OS – AU – Pas de magie] Henry est gravement malade, Régina va tout faire pour le sauver.


Alors que je n'avais jamais pensé écrire un jour, j'ai eu cette idée. Et les jours passant, elle ne m'a pas quitté. J'ai finalement décidé de la mettre sur papier et cela a donné cet OS.

Un très grand merci à Jesson pour son aide, ses conseils, son soutien et pour avoir supporté mes interrogations et mes doutes. Sans elle cet OS ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Merci aussi à Eviqueen3381 pour sa relecture finale et son soutien.

Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que mon histoire soit aussi réaliste que possible mais il y a sûrement des erreurs et je m'en excuse.

Bien sûr, rien de m'appartient.

Bonne lecture.

Faanny

* * *

**Donner la vie, deux fois**

* * *

_**~~ Aujourd'hui ~~**_

Pour la 1ère fois, Régina avançait sereine dans ce long couloir blanc. Après des mois de doutes, de désespoir, elle commençait enfin à entrevoir le bout du tunnel, à espérer que tout cela ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Bien sûr il restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, ce ne serait pas facile, bien au contraire, mais maintenant le chemin vers une totale rémission était engagé et aujourd'hui, elle se permettait enfin d'y croire. La nouvelle année s'annonçait bien meilleure que celle qui avait pris fin quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors elle profitait du sommeil de son fils pour marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. En cette heure matinale tout était calme, les malades dormaient pour la plupart, les soins n'avaient pas encore commencé, l'équipe de nuit somnolait en attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la relève. Personne ne faisait attention à la femme brune arpentant les couloirs, ils s'étaient habitués à la voir chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois, depuis l'hospitalisation de son fils dans le service d'oncologie pédiatrique.

Les pas de Régina la ramenèrent devant la chambre de son fils. Elle abaissa lentement la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Henry qui semblait toujours dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, mais une vitre séparait la chambre en 2, empêchant tout contact. Une larme quitta lentement son œil et se fraya un chemin sur son visage. Régina l'essuya rapidement, elle se devait d'être forte pour son fils, plus que jamais il avait besoin de son soutien sans faille. Elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. En attendant le réveil d'Henry, elle se remémora les derniers mois.

* * *

_**~~ 203 jours plus tôt ~~**_

Régina et Henry étaient assis dans le bureau du Dr. Whale, silencieux, ils attendaient de savoir. Henry avait fait une prise de sang deux jours auparavant et aujourd'hui ils allaient en connaître le résultat. Le Dr. Whale posa le dossier devant lui et regarda les deux personnes en face de lui.

**Henry, Miss Mills, le laboratoire m'a fait parvenir les résultats de l'analyse de sang et ils ne sont pas bons. Henry, ton taux de globules blancs est anormalement bas, de même que les plaquettes. Il va falloir que l'on te fasse d'autres examens pour savoir exactement ce que tu as, tu vas devoir rester à l'hôpital quelques jours.**

**Les globules blancs…** , murmura Régina. **Docteur, quelles sont les possibilités ?**

**Il est trop tôt pour poser un quelconque diagnostic, une fois les examens complémentaires réalisés nous y verrons plus clair**, répondit le médecin. **Pour l'instant il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter inutilement.**

Henry regarda sa mère qui avait pâli, puis le médecin qui était extrêmement sérieux.

**Mais je suis juste fatigué. Ca peut pas être grave !** s'exclama le jeune garçon.

**Tu oublies une partie de tes symptômes Henry, tu as plusieurs fois saigné du nez sans raison, tu as de la fièvre et tu es grippé alors que nous sommes en été. Nous devons tout vérifier**, expliqua le médecin.

**Henry, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien mon chéri**, tenta de rassurer sa mère, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

* * *

_**~~ 199 jours plus tôt ~~**_

Le médecin était de nouveau devant son jeune patient et sa mère. Il semblait calme et professionnel mais au fond de lui il se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à cette famille. Les prochains mots qu'il va prononcer vont changer leur vie.

**Les résultats des examens sont revenus. Je ne vais pas vous cacher la gravité de la situation.** Le Dr. Whale se tourna vers Henry. **Tu es atteint d'une maladie appelée leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique.**

Le médecin se lança alors dans une explication détaillée et la plus claire possible de cette maladie. Il ne voulait rien cacher à son jeune patient et à la mère de celui-ci. Il se voulait rassurant, oui c'est une maladie grave, mais des traitements existent, lourds et longs certes, mais c'est la seule façon de combattre ce cancer. Quand le docteur eut fini son long exposé, il leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions.

**Une seule**, répondit Régina. La jeune femme était pâle, elle serrait son fils dans ses bras, les yeux remplis des larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler. **Quel est le taux de guérison ? **

**Avec les protocoles actuels, la guérison est observée dans environ 2/3 des cas.**

**Alors je vais mourir ?** Murmura Henry.

**Non !** s'écria Régina, horrifiée. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et lui murmura en le regardant dans les yeux **Tu ne vas pour mourir mon chéri, tu vas guérir.**

**Nous allons tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas Henry**, répondit le médecin. **Tu vas devoir être fort et courageux car comme je te l'ai expliqué le traitement est long et difficile, mais je ne doute pas que tu vas te battre contre cette maladie. **

La discussion se poursuivit encore longtemps. Régina souhaitait le plus d'information possible, et Henry, voulant se montrer fort, prenait activement part à la conversation, n'hésitant pas à interrompre le médecin si un terme lui échappait. Le docteur Whale était soulagé de leur réaction, il préférait les savoir curieux et combattifs plutôt qu'abattus par l'annonce, le moral étant un facteur non négligeable dans ce type de maladie.

* * *

_**~~ 112 jours plus tôt ~~**_

Régina frappa à la porte et attendit la réponse pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Le docteur Whale lui avait demandé la veille de passer le voir, et bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas voir, elle était nerveuse, cet entretien sans la présence d'Henry à ses côtés ne laissait rien présager de bon.

**Bonjour Miss Mills, entrez je vous en prie.**

**Bonjour. Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**En effet.** Le médecin semblait chercher ses mots. **Nous devons parler du traitement de votre fils. Nous avons commencé la chimiothérapie depuis 3 mois, nous suivons chaque réaction d'Henry et l'évolution du cancer ****dans son corps. Les premières semaines les résultats étaient encourageants, la diminution ****du nombre de ****cellules leucémiques significative suite à la 1****ère**** session de chimio. Mais les 2 sessions suivantes n'ont pas eu l'effet attendu et malgré un réajustement des dosages, le cancer ne recule plus. Les blastes se développent de nouveau dans la moelle osseuse.**

Le docteur fit une pause observant la femme en face de lui, son visage restait impassible comme toujours, seule la couleur de sa peau, de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure de ses paroles trahissait son inquiétude. Il reprit.

**Nous allons continuer à chercher le bon dosage, nous n'abandonnons pas. Cependant, nous devons aussi penser à une autre approche, plus radicale, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir.**

**Une autre approche ? Laquelle ? Je suis prête à tout pour sauver mon fils.**

**La greffe de moelle osseuse est l'option la plus prometteuse.**

**Une greffe ? Je veux faire les tests, je veux aider Henry !**

**Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et allons déterminer le plus vite possible vos marqueurs HLA, mais vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur un million pour que vous soyez compatibles**, répondit le médecin doucement.

Régina se crispa, se sentant impuissante, inutile.

**Je vais lancer une recherche dans le fichier national des donneurs, nous y trouverons peut-être le donneur idéal.** Le docteur hésita, sachant le sujet sensible. **Mais pour avoir le plus de chance de trouver un donneur compatible, il faudrait une personne liée génétiquement à lui…**

La femme brune se redressa d'un coup, regardant l'homme en face de lui avec un regard dur.

**Vous voulez parler de la femme qui l'a abandonné il y a 10 ans ?**

**Oui… Sa mère biologique ainsi que son père biologique, ou même ses frères et sœurs s'ils ont eu d'autres enfants. Avec des personnes de même sang, les chances de compatibilité sont d'une sur quatre.**

**C'est hors de question !** Régina se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau, furieuse.

**Réfléchissez-y. Pour Henry !** Eut juste le temps de dire le médecin avant que la porte de la pièce se referme dans un claquement.

Elle marchait vite, respirait vite, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, d'être seule. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs et escaliers et sortit dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Il faisait encore doux en ce mois d'octobre, l'automne prenait son temps cette année, mais il n'y avait que peu de monde profitant du parc. Régina s'avança en direction d'un banc qu'elle savait isolé, il lui fallait du calme pour se reprendre. Se reprendre et penser. Mais une fois assise, elle craqua et fondit en larmes.

Depuis juin et le diagnostic de la maladie d'Henry elle avait été forte, ne laissant pas transparaître ses émotions, ne voulant pas qu'il ressente son inquiétude. Même le soir, seule dans sa maison, elle se refusait à se laisser aller. Mais là, sur ce banc, à l'abri des regards, après avoir appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas aider son fils, sa carapace céda, les sentiments prirent le dessus et elle s'effondra. Elle pleura, durant de longues minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qu'elle ne chercha pas à faire car elle sentait que ses larmes emmenaient avec elles une partie de son mal être.

Ses pleurs finirent par se tarirent, sa respiration avait repris un rythme régulier. Plus sereine, elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le médecin de son fils. Elle eut honte de sa réaction, de sa colère envers cet homme qui n'avait qu'un seul tort : vouloir sauver Henry. Une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé retentit dans son esprit. _Je suis prête à tout pour sauver mon fils_. Alors pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ?

La peur. Elle avait peur. Une peur qu'elle avait fini par oublier mais qui ressortait aujourd'hui. Peur que la mère biologique de son fils vienne le reprendre. Bien qu'elle sache cela impossible, elle avait toujours eut cette peur irrationnelle depuis l'instant où elle avait tenu son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Peur qu'on lui arrache son bonheur.

Mais en refusant de contacter la mère biologique de son fils, elle perdait peut-être la seule chance de trouver un donneur compatible, elle mettait peut-être fin elle-même à son bonheur. Cette idée lui était intolérable. _Je suis prête à tout pour sauver mon fils_. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle essuya les quelques larmes coulant encore sur ses joues et se leva, elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle se dirigea vers le parking, prit sa voiture et retourna chez elle. Une fois arrivée, elle rechercha le dossier d'adoption d'Henry. Elle retourna ensuite à l'hôpital et se rendit dans le service d'oncologie et comme plus tôt dans la matinée, frappa à la porte du bureau du docteur Whale. Le médecin la regarda, étonné de la revoir si vite et surtout de son apparence. Pour la première fois depuis l'hospitalisation d'Henry, il avait devant lui une mère fragile et inquiète et non la sévère mairesse de Storybrooke. Régina et non Miss Mills.

**Vous pouvez rechercher sa mère biologique. Voilà son dossier, les services sociaux doivent avoir toutes les informations nécessaires.** Elle tendit le dossier au médecin, tremblante. **Je vous laisse gérer ça, je ne veux pas m'en occuper.**

**Nous allons prendre en charge toutes les démarches, vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter**. Il prit le dossier. **S'il y a un donneur compatible nous le trouverons Régina.** C'était la première fois qu'il osait l'appeler par son prénom.

**Merci… Victor.**

Régina sortit de la pièce, sentant qu'elle avait passé un cap. Elle avait enfin accepté qu'elle ne pouvait faire face à toute cette situation seule et que le médecin était là pour soigner Henry mais aussi pour la soutenir. Consciente d'avoir pris la bonne décision, elle prit la direction de la chambre de son fils pour, comme chaque jour, passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

* * *

_**~~ 87 jours plus tôt ~~**_

Henry dormait profondément, la 4ème session de chimiothérapie avait pris fin la veille et il était épuisé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, sa peau était pâle, il semblait si petit, si fragile dans le grand lit médicalisé. Régina l'observait, debout derrière la vitre la séparant de son fils, une main posée sur le verre. C'était le plus difficile pour elle, ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de son enfant, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Il était en phase d'aplasie, ses défenses immunitaires inexistantes et il faisait son 4ème séjour en chambre stérile. Seul le personnel médical pouvait entrer dans la pièce, et seulement après s'être désinfecté et avoir enfilé une tenue spéciale à usage unique. Elle allait devoir patienter encor semaines avant d'être autorisée à pénétrer dans la chambre, heureusement elle pouvait le voir à loisir et lui parler grâce à un interphone.

Une nouvelle routine s'était mise en place avec la maladie. Régina venait chaque jour dans cette pièce, que son fils soit réveillé ou non, elle était là. Tous les matins elle passait à son bureau, faisait un point rapide avec sa secrétaire, prenait tous les dossiers dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée et se rendait à l'hôpital. Elle s'installait dans la partie de la chambre qui lui était accessible et elle travaillait. Son regard s'orientait souvent vers Henry, elle l'observait dormir, et dès qu'il était réveillé elle abandonnait son activité pour s'approcher de la vitre et lui parler. Il était si faible que ses périodes d'éveil ne duraient jamais très longtemps et elle refusait d'en manquer une seule.

Elle était encore debout à regarder son fils dormir quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le docteur Whale ainsi qu'une jeune femme que Régina ne connaissait pas.

**Bonjour Régina.**

**Bonjour Victor.** Elle regarda la nouvelle venue, **Bonjour.**

**Voici Astrid Acker, elle est assistante sociale et s'est occupée de rechercher la mère biologique d'Henry.**

**Bonjour Miss Mills.**

Une fois les présentations faites, le médecin proposa qu'ils se rendent dans son bureau pour discuter tranquillement. Régina était à la fois anxieuse et impatiente de connaître les résultats du travail de l'assistante sociale. Les 3 personnes s'installèrent et Astrid prit la parole.

**J'ai eu quelques difficultés à retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry. Elle n'a pas changé de nom, ne s'est pas mariée mais elle a de nombreuses fois déménagé depuis sa sortie de prison.**

**Sa sortie de prison !?** l'interrompit Régina. **La mère de mon fils est une criminelle ?**

**Je pensais que vous saviez... Elle était en prison pour vol quand elle a accouché. Mais depuis elle n'a plus eu de souci avec la justice,** tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.

**Mon fils est né en prison…** murmura Régina, sous le choc de cette révélation.

L'assistance sociale toussota pour reprendre contenance et continua.

**Je disais donc, j'ai réussi à la retrouver malgré ses nombreux déménagements, et il se trouve qu'elle vit dans le Massachusetts, à Boston. J'ai contacté un collègue sur place qui a pu la rencontrer et lui expliquer la situation.** Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant comme poursuivre.

**Et… ? **La mairesse attendait la suite.

**Et elle ne souhaite pas faire le test de compatibilité.**

**Quoi ! Mais comment… Pourquoi… ?**

Le médecin qui était resté silencieux jusque là prit la parole.

**Régina… **Il cherchait ses mots. I**l n'y a malheureusement rien qui oblige une personne à faire un don d'organe. Elle a sûrement ses raisons…** Il regarda Astrid et lui demanda **Et pour le père ?**

**Il est hélas décédé. Et elle n'a pas eu d'autres enfants.** Elle était désolée, elle savait qu'elle apportait une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

**Le fichier des donneurs, est-ce qu'il y a un résultat ?** demanda Régina à Victor.

**Pas pour le moment, mais le profil HLA d'Henry y est inscrit, si un donneur compatible est ajouté nous le saurons immédiatement.**

La brune ne rajouta rien, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle savait depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle ne pouvait aider son fils en lui donnant sa moelle, leurs marqueurs HLA étant différents. Et la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être changer les choses ne le voulait pas.

Il y avait une chance sur un million de trouver un donneur compatible dans le fichier. Une chance sur un million que son fils soit sauvé…

* * *

_**~~ 85 jours plus tôt ~~**_

Régina essayait de se concentrer sur son dossier depuis plusieurs heures, mais la demande de subvention du nouveau club de macramé de Storybrooke n'arrivait pas à l'interesser. Elle ne cessait de regarder son fils dormir en pensant à cette femme à Boston, cette inconnue qui avait peut-être le moyen de sauver Henry mais qui refusait de faire ce geste. Si seulement elle pouvait la voir, lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait les aider. Mais comment faire ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter, les services socieux refuseraient de lui fournir ses coordonnées. Mais peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de lui faire parvenir une lettre.

Elle repoussa alors le dossier, prit une feuille vierge et son stylo-plume. Sa main resta suspendu quelques secondes au dessus du papier, ne sachant comment commencer, quand elle se décida à simplement laisser parler son cœur.

_Je vous écris sans savoir si cette lettre vous parviendra, mais je ne peux me résoudre à rester sans rien faire. Je suis la femme qui a eut l'immense chance d'adopter l'enfant que vous avez confié à l'adoption il y a 10 ans. Depuis ce jour, ma vie a..._

Régina écrivait, encore et encore, les mots venant naturellement. Elle décrivait l'enfance de ce bébé qu'elle avait accueillit dans sa maison, dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Elle racontait son bonheur d'être mère, sa vie heureuse avec son fils, son amour pour lui et l'amour qu'il lui donnait en retour.

Elle exprima sa douleur à l'annonce de la maladie, son refus de voir son fils lui être arraché par le cancer. Elle coucha sur le papier son impuissance face à la souffrance de son enfant, son souhait de tout faire pour le sauver et son désarrois lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle essaya de se mettre à la place de cette femme qui avait confié son enfant aux services sociaux 10 ans plus tôt, de comprendre cet abandon et son refus de l'aider aujourd'hui, imaginant le difficulté du retour dans sa vie de ce garçon. Et elle implora son aide, l'aide de la seule personne capable de, peut-être, changer le destin de son enfant.

La jeune femme cessa finalement d'écrire, elle avait noircit 3 pages. Et par endroit, ses larmes avaient également marqué le papier. Elle décida de ne pas se relire, elle avait laissé parler son cœur et ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qu'elle avait exprimé.

Elle plia soigneusement les feuillets et les mit dans une enveloppe. Elle regarda son fils qui dormait toujours puis sortit en direction du bureau d'Astrid Acker. L'assistance sociale fut surprise de sa démarche mais quand elle eut l'assurance que Régina n'avait donné aucune information concernant son identité dans la lettre, elle promit à la jeune femme de faire en sorte que ce courrier parviendrait à la mère biologique d'Henry.

Régina regagna la chambre de son fils, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Elle ignorait si cela changerait quelque chose mais elle avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait son possible pour aider son enfant.

* * *

_**~~ 52 jours plus tôt ~~**_

L'infirmière frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Elle regarda en souriant la mère et le fils dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le séjour d'Henry en chambre stérile avait pris fin la veille et depuis sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté un instant, ayant besoin du contact avec son enfant après presque 4 semaines sans pouvoir l'approcher. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme brune pour la réveiller.

**Miss Mills**. Elle murmurait, ne voulant pas interrompre le sommeil de l'enfant. **Miss Mills**.

Régina ouvrit les yeux, semblant perdue quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle regarda l'infirmière, interrogative et celle-ci reprit :

**Le docteur Whale souhaite vous voir, il vous attend dans son bureau.**

**Bien, j'arrive.**

La jeune femme se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son fils pour ne pas le réveiller, et se leva. Elle réajusta sa tenue et sa coiffure et sortit de la chambre à la suite de l'infirmière. Avant d'avoir pu demander quoique ce soit, la femme en blouse blanche la devança :

**Je vais surveiller Henry, s'il se réveille avant votre retour je viendrais vous prévenir.**

**Merci,** répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Régina se rendit rapidement vers le bureau du docteur, elle l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt pour faire le bilan de la dernière chimiothérapie et s'étonnait de devoir le voir de nouveau. Une fois arrivée, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas seul, l'assistante sociale était également présente, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Bonjour Miss Acker**, salua Régina. **Victor, vous vouliez me voir ?**

**Oui.** Le médecin souriait également. **Nous avons une bonne nouvelle.**

**Bonjour Miss Mills. Une excellente nouvelle**, renchérit l'autre femme.

Régina les regarda l'un après l'autre, attendant qu'ils poursuivent et l'assistante sociale reprit la parole.

**J'ignore ce que vous avez pu lui écrire, mais la mère biologique d'Henry a changé d'avis, elle a accepté de faire le test de compatibilité.**

**Oh mon Dieu !** s'exclama Régina. **C'est fantastique.**

**Et ce n'est pas fini**, continua le médecin. **Le test est déjà fait, les résultats sont arrivés ce matin, Henry et elle sont parfaitement compatibles. Nous allons pouvoir faire la greffe.**

**C'est… c'est…** Régina ne trouvait plus ses mots, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa lettre ait un tel effet.

**C'est merveilleux Régina, Henry va être sauvé. **

A ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes de joies, de soulagement. Son fils allait vivre. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la soutenant. Elle se calma rapidement et se recula, essuyant son visage. Victor lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et poursuivit :

**Nous allons mettre en place toute la procédure pour réaliser la greffe. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire avant cette étape. **Il se tourna vers l'assistante sociale. **Astrid ?**

**La mère biologique est donc d'accord pour faire le don de moelle osseuse, mais elle a des exigences.** Elle ne laissa pas à Régina le loisir de l'interrompre. **Rien de bien méchant ne vous en faites pas. Elle ne veut pas qu'Henry sache que c'est elle la donneuse et surtout elle ne veut aucun contact d'aucune sorte avec vous ou lui.**

**En fait, sans le savoir elle demande à être considérée comme n'importe quel donneur d'organe. Vous ne la verrez pas, elle ne vous verra pas, et pour Henry, nous aurons juste trouvé un donneur compatible dans le fichier national,** expliqua le médecin. **Est-ce que ça vous convient ?**

**Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux,** répondit Régina.

**Parfait, il n'y a plus qu'à expliquer à votre fils ce qui va se passer maintenant. Allons voir s'il est réveillé.**

Le docteur et la jeune femme prirent la direction de la chambre d'Henry tandis que l'assistante sociale repartait de son côté, son travail maintenant terminé. En chemin ils croisèrent l'infirmière qui venait justement prévenir la mairesse du réveil de son fils.

Régina s'installa sur le lit, Henry confortablement installé dans ses bras tandis que Victor prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils. Il s'adressa directement au jeune homme.

**Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais quand ta leucémie a été diagnostiquée, je t'ai parlé des différents traitements possibles. Aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir te soigner et te guérir, je l'espère, définitivement. Nous avons trouvé un donneur compatible avec toi pour te faire une greffe de moelle osseuse.**

**Une greffe ? Je n'ai plus besoin de chimio alors ?** demanda l'enfant avec espoir.

**Malheureusement si Henry, tu vas devoir subir encore une chimiothérapie, mais laisse moi t'expliquer les prochaines étapes dans l'ordre.**

Le médecin expliqua alors aux deux personnes en face de lui le déroulement des prochaines semaines. Tout d'abord il fallait laisser à l'organisme d'Henry le temps de se remettre de la dernière chimio, rien ne serait donc fait pendant le prochain mois, à part quelques examens pour faire un bilan complet de son état.

Ensuite, Henry devra retourner en chambre stérile pour subir le conditionnement préalable à la greffe, c'est-à-dire une ultime chimiothérapie, ainsi qu'une radiothérapie pour affaiblir au maximum sa moelle osseuse pour faciliter l'implantation de celle du donneur. Cette étape devrait durer une dizaine de jour.

C'est à ce moment là que le donneur sera hospitalisé pour faire le don. Le jeune garçon se montra très intéressé par cette étape.

**C'est qui le donneur ? Je pourrais le voir ?**

**C'est impossible Henry**, répondit Victor.

**Pourquoi ? Je veux lui dire merci.**

**Je comprends, mais c'est la loi. Les dons d'organe sont anonymes, tu ne sauras pas qui va te donner sa moelle et le donneur ne saura pas non plus à qui il va la donner. **

**C'est nul…** Henry reprit doucement, **Il va avoir mal quand on va lui prendre sa moelle osseuse ?**

**Non, le prélèvement se fait sous anesthésie générale, il ne sentira rien. Il sera à l'hôpital pendant 2 jours, on va lui faire des ponctions dans les os du bassin, et il repartira chez lui sans souci. **

**C'est sûr ? Je veux pas qu'il soit malade à cause de moi.**

**La seule chose qui peut lui arriver, c'est d'avoir mal au bas du dos pendant quelques jours et de boiter un peu le temps que la douleur passe, mais rien de plus, je te le promets**, rassura le médecin.

Régina serra son fils contre elle, fière de l'entendre s'inquiéter pour cet inconnu qui allait lui sauver la vie. Elle s'interrogea sur la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en apprenant l'identité du donneur. Henry savait qu'il avait été adopté, elle lui avait dit dès il avait été en âge de comprendre, et jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais émis le souhait d'en savoir plus sur sa naissance. Elle se demanda comment elle réagirait si un jour son fils voulait en savoir plus, supporterait-elle qu'il cherche à retrouver sa mère biologique ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'elle sentit Henry la secouer doucement.

**Maman ? Tu nous écoutes ?**

**Hein ? Heuu… Oui, oui… Désolée, je … réfléchissais… **

**J'expliquais à Henry le déroulement de la greffe. Voulez-vous que je reprenne ?**

**Heuu… Oui s'il vous plaît…** répondit Régina en rougissant, gênée de s'être fait surprendre à penser à autre chose qu'au traitement de son fils.

**Je disais donc, la greffe est très simple, contrairement à ce que tu croyais Henry nous n'allons pas ouvrir tes os,** expliqua le médecin avec un clin d'œil. **La greffe consiste en une simple perfusion contenant les cellules souches. Elles vont naturellement trouver leur place dans tes os et remplacer ta moelle osseuse qui aura été affaiblie par la chimio et la radiothérapie.**

**Tout simplement ?** s'étonna Régina.

**Tout simplement,** renchérit Victor.

**C'est trop cool !**

**Après la transfusion, il faut quand même le temps que ta moelle osseuse se reconstitue, tu resteras donc en chambre stérile pendant au moins 4 semaines. Sachant que cette période sera difficile, le conditionnement est plus fatiguant qu'une chimio standard. Et tu devras également suivre un traitement immunosuppresseur, ce sont des médicaments qui vont empêcher ton corps de rejeter la greffe. Mais tu as quand même 50% de chance de développer la maladie du greffon, donc il faut rester vigilant, il y a des précautions à prendre, nous en parlerons le moment venu. Et d'ici un an ou un peu plus, tu devrais avoir repris une vie tout à fait normale.**

**C'est long un an… **soupira le jeune homme.

**Henry, c'est long mais ensuite tu auras toute la vie devant toi, c'est à ça que tu dois penser**, lui dit sa mère en le serrant contre elle. **C'est une maladie grave que tu as, certains n'ont pas autant de chance que toi tu sais…**

* * *

_**~~ La veille ~~**_

Régina observait son fils derrière la vitre de la chambre stérile, il était entouré par le docteur Whale et une infirmière qui installait la perfusion qui allait le sauver. C'était enfin le jour tant attendu de la greffe. Malgré sa fatigue, Henry était excité et ne cessait de questionner le médecin sur chacune de ses actions.

Une fois tout le matériel en place, Victor se tourna vers Régina et lui fit un signe d'encouragement, puis il s'adressa à Henry.

**Go ?**

**Go !**

**Alors c'est parti**, et le médecin régla le débit de la perfusion.

Quelques heures plus tard, la poche était vide, la greffe terminée. Henry dormait, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui quelques instants après le début de la perfusion. L'infirmière retira en silence le matériel maintenant inutile et laissa l'enfant dormir. Elle se tourna vers la vitre et regarda un instant la mère du jeune garçon qui avait également fini par s'endormir sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle sortit sans aucun bruit, les deux Mills ayant plus que besoin de repos.

* * *

_**~~ Le lendemain ~~**_

Comme chaque matin, elle marchait dans les couloirs, repensant au sourire de son fils lors de son réveil la veille. A ce souvenir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Henry avait passé une bonne journée vu les circonstances, il avait pu parler quelques instants avec sa mère et manger normalement avant de se rendormir, son corps ayant grand besoin de repos. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale, mais maintenant tout se passerait bien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Régina arriva dans une partie de l'hôpital qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'arrêta étonnée, puis regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un écriteau lui permettant de s'orienter. N'en voyant aucun, elle remarqua également l'absence de personnel, puis à voir l'état du couloir, elle en déduisit que cette partie de l'hôpital ne devait plus être utilisée depuis quelques années. La brune fit demi-tour, revenant sur ses pas pour rejoindre une partie connue de l'établissement, quand une porte s'ouvrit juste devant elle.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sortit dans le couloir, elle était vêtue d'un jean moulant, de bottes montantes et d'une veste en cuir rouge qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et portait un petit sac de voyage. En apercevant la brune en face d'elle, elle s'arrêta, surprise de voir ici une personne ne faisait visiblement pas partie du personnel, à moins que le tailleur ne soit la nouvelle tenue des employées. Les deux femmes s'observèrent sans un mot durant quelques secondes, avant que la blonde ne reprenne sa route en boitant légèrement.

L'attention de Régina se focalisa sur cette infime claudication, quand d'un coup elle comprit. Une femme jeune, sortant d'une chambre à l'écart de tous les services de l'hôpital, en boitant, deux jours après la greffe qui allait sauver la vie de son fils. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne…

Régina se précipita à la suite de la blonde en appelant :

**Attendez !**

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Régina s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Alors elle fit passer ses émotions dans son regard, ses yeux bruns se perdant dans les yeux émeraude de la femme en face d'elle.

La blonde ressentit toute la gratitude émanant de cette femme brune qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce sentiment lui été adressé, quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Une seule personne dans ce lieu était susceptible de ressentir cela envers elle. La mère adoptive de son fils… Alors son visage changea d'expression, un léger sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Régina sourit en retour et murmura :

**Merci.**

La jeune blonde hocha lentement la tête. Puis, doucement, sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour et reprit sa route. Régina la suivit du regard, observant disparaître au bout du couloir cette femme qui avait donné la vie à son fils, par deux fois…

_**~~ FIN ~~**_


End file.
